Nem Tudo O Que Parece É
by HermioneBelongsWithGinny
Summary: A Hermione estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo que estava comprometido, sem saber que este tambem gostava dela, ás duas da manha na sala comum, o que será que vai acontecer? HHR one shot


PS: Ok, as personagens não são minhas bla bla bla, a historia é Harry/Hermione, se não gostam, não leiam simples não? Espero que gostem!

Nem Tudo O Que Parece, É

Hermione estava sentada na sala comum, a olhar para o crepitar das chamas. Eram 2 da manhã e ela não conseguia dormir.

Há uns dias aconteceu-lhe uma coisa, apercebeu-se que estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, o que, aos seus olhos não era nada bom, principalmente quando este tinha namorada.

Sonhava com Harry a torto e a direito e alguns dos sonhos não eram muito inocentes. Sempre que estava com ele, as pernas tremiam, o coração parecia querer sair do corpo, o que lhe causava dificuldade em respirar.

Hermione estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que não ouviu passos a aproximarem-se.

-Hermione?! Passa-se alguma coisa?

Ela deu um salto no sofá do susto e virou-se para encarar o rosto que tanto a atormentava.

-Harry! Credo, quase que me matavas de susto!

-Desculpa, não era essa a minha intenção – disse a rir-se

-Eu sei, pelo menos assim espero

Harry sorriu, o sorriso que a derretia toda.

-Então, o que é que se passa?

-Nada

-Nada? São duas da manha e tu estas na sala comum a olhar para o fogo, perdida em pensamentos e não se passa nada?

-Sim, não se passa absolutamente nada! Mas porque é que TU estás aqui?

-Não consigo dormir

-Tiveste algum pesadelo?

-Não mas tive um sonho que não devia ter tido

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim…

-O quê?

-Apaixonei-me pela pessoa errada

-Apaixonaste-te?

-Sim

-Hum…

Hermione tinha um olhar sofredor, o que, não passou despercebido por ele

-Passa-se alguma coisa?

-Não, porque é que não te sentas?

Ele sentou-se de maneira a que os seus braços e pernas se tocassem, por isso percebeu que Hermione tremeu

-Estás com frio?

-Não, porque?

-Senti-te tremer

" Oh meu deus! Ele percebeu" - Pensou ela – Não é nada

-Como é que não é nada?

-Não sendo

-Fogo Hermione, conta-me lá, já percebi que algo se passa e não digas que não é que nada, porque eu sei que é!

Ok, era hora de contar, podia perder a amizade dele mas não conseguia aguentar mais com aquele sentimento dentro dela

-Apaixonei-me…

-O…quê?

-Apaixonei-me

-Por…quem? – Ele nem podia acreditar, a mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado, a mulher que metia qualquer pessoa a suspirar pelos cantos, estava apaixonada e ele tinhas a certeza que não era por ele

-Não sei se deva dizer

-É pelo Ron, não é?

-Pelo Ron?

-Sim, toda a escola pensa que vocês gostam um do outro

-O quê?

-Sim

-Mas…eu... não gosto do Ron

-Não?

-Não

-Mas…parece tanto, vocês estão sempre a discutir e maior parte das vezes é por coisas banais

-Nem tudo o que parece é

-Então…se não é o Ron, é quem?

Hermione fechou o olhos, respirou fundo e derrepente virou-se para o Harry e satisfez o seu mais profundo desejo .Pôs as mãos no pescoço dele e beijou-o. O beijo começou pró ser tímido mas quando ela percebeu que ele correspondia, o beijo tornou-se mais ardente.

Separaram-se alguns minutos depois, ofegantes e olharam-se nos olhos. Não havia palavras para descrever o que acabara de acontecer.

-Eu…eu…- O Harry nem conseguia falar, estava tão feliz que nem conseguia acreditar. Hermione só conseguia olhar para o chão

-Desculpa, mas eu já há muito tempo que queria fazer isto, mesmo sabendo que tu não… - Ela nem acabou de falar, Harry já tinha os lábios sobre os seus outra vez, beijou-a com todo o amor que tinha. Quando pararam, Hermione olhou-o confusa

-Mas que raios se passou a aqui?!

Parvati Patil, actual namorada de Harry, estava parada ao pé das escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios e presenciara o beijo trocado pelos 2 amigos

-Hum, Parvati, não é nada do que estás a pensar – Hermione disse aflita

-Claro que é – Disse Harry

-O quê? – Ok, agora a Hermione estava mais confusa que nunca

-Que queres dizer com isso? – Parvati estava furiosa

-Quero dizer que beijei a Hermione

-O que é que lhe fizeste Granger? Achas bonito enfeitiçar pessoas e fazer delas o que queres?!

-Eu não fiz nada disso! Porque haveria?

-Oh por favor, ninguém no seu perfeito juízo te beijaria! – Ouch, aquela tinha doído e muito

-Ah Parvati não sejas parva, fica desde já a saber que acabou tudo entre nós e também que nunca gostei de ti porque não suporto gente fútil

-Fútil?! Desde quando?

-Desde sempre! Deves pensar que não sei, tu ANDAVAS comigo só por causa da minha fama

Parvati olhou para ele aparvalhada, olhou para a Hermione com raiva, soltou um urro e voltou para o dormitório

-Espera…tu ficaste surpresa ao saber que apaixonado, como se eu andava com ela?

-Eu sabia que só andavas com ela por diversão apesar de não seres desse tipo de pessoa. Mas eu gostava que me explicasses o que se passou aqui

Harry sorriu e pegou-lhe nas mãos e olhou-lhe nos olhos

-Nunca tinha percebido que os teus olhos eram tão bonitos

Ela sorriu e beijou-o, nunca se tinha sentido tão feliz.

-Então…por quem é que estás apaixonado? – ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam para os dormitórios

-Hum…não sei o nome dela, ela é um bocado selvagem sabes? Capturou-me o coração e nem me disse o seu nome. Tristeza! – Riram-se e fecharam a porta do dormitório dos rapazes

FIM

Comentem com as vossas opiões, obrigada


End file.
